Twelve Days Till Christmas
by FangirlingTooHard
Summary: There's a big party coming on the Argo II and there's lots to do! Each day for twelve days a new one-shot of party preparations will come on, ending on Christmas day. Multiple ships and friend-ships Update: So we're horrible people and didn't get this finished by Christmas... But maybe it'll be done by New Years! Cover art by dreamsoffools on tumblr.
1. Cider and Sweaters

**Welcome to our Twelve Days Till Christmas Fic! It's set after the Giant War... They're all on the Argo for a party. There will be a different ship/friend-ship each day...**

**Today's is Caleo!**

**Disclaimer: We're asked "Do you own PJO?" Our reply is: Yes! ... A little... Maybe... Nooo...**

* * *

Cider and Sweaters

Calypso had just finished putting the cheesecloth-wrapped cinnamon and allspice into the pot of apples and water when Leo decided it would be a good idea to bang pot lids together.

"Leo," _Bang_ "Why," _Crash_ "Are you," _Bang, bang!_ "Playing with," _Bang, crash, bang!_ "My pot covers?"_ CRASH!_

"Well, sunshine, I was bored," Leo replied smartly from his awkward perch on the floor, into which he had fallen.

"Of course, now let me cover the cider, please," Calypso said, taking a pot lid from Leo who had just stood up.

"So," Leo started, holding the O, "Is it ready yet?"

"No, Leo, it won't be ready for two hours or so," Calypso replied, putting Leo's self-stirring ball into the pot.

"Oh... Calypso, I'm bored," Leo drawled, "Let's go outside,"

"We're on a boat," Calypso replied.

"So? I think it's snowing!" Leo said, pulling an ugly, orange Christmas sweater over his shirt. "Put on a sweater, Calypso, it's cold outside,"

"I'll be fine, I'm not cold," Calypso replied, opening the door of the kitchen so they could take the stairs up.

"Aww, but I have one just for you!" Leo exclaimed, but reluctantly following Calypso out the door. Little did Calypso know, a white, knitted sleeve was sticking out of Leo's tool belt.

Outside, it was pretty much dumping buckets of snow onto the deck of the Argo II, which was unsalted at Leo's request. Upon coming ankle deep in it, however, it began to melt. Calypso was basically shivering with her arms thrown around herself to preserve body heat.

"Well, since you're _not _cold, lets have a snowball fight!" Leo said, he knew it was harsh, but... She kinda walked right into it.

"O-of course," She replied. Her T-Shirt and jeans were obviously not keeping her warm. They took to opposite sides of the deck.

_Wham! _A snowball hit the side of Leo's head.

"Hey!" Leo shouted, his snowball already a puddle in his hand, "No head shots!"

"Hay is for horses!" Was Calypso's smart reply as she bent over and shoved a pile of snow up to form a wall.

By the time Leo had constructed a snowball and kept it from melting, he had procured a light dusting of snow across his sweater and pants. The snowball was only not melting because Leo had used items from his tool belt, of course. And with that non-melting snowball, there had to be a snowball catapult and snowball gun too, _of course._

He threw his only snowball over the deck of the Argo II and it landed just behind Calypso's snow wall.

"Eek!" She shouted. Leo assumed Calypso was beginning to construct another snowball or two, so he snuck over to her side and crouched just behind her snow wall. When she stood up to take a shot at Leo, he jumped up and shoved the white sweater over her head.

"Mmmpphhh!" Was Calypso's muffled reply, her mouth filling with itchy wool.

"Ha!" Leo pumped his fist. "Got you!"

Calypso struggled to fit her head into the opening, floundering blindly.

Leo watched for a moment, chuckling. Then he took pity on her and helped her put the sweater on correctly.

"You-you," Calypso sputtered. "That was unfair!"

"And funny." Leo grinned, turning around beginning to walk back to his fort.

A snowball hit him in the back.

"Hey!" he turned around to see Calypso smirking. "Now _that _was-"

Another hit him in the face. This gave Calypso the chance to sneak up on him. Now there was a large wad of snow down his shirt that was melting quickly and freezing even quicker. How uncomfortable.

"Hey... Hey Calypso... I think the cider's ready!" Leo shouted, hoping for Calypso to come back. Unluckily, she did not come running, instead she shouted back at him.

"You have to catch me, Valdez!" Calypso shouted darting out from behind her wall, arms full with snowballs. Leo's head was spared, luckily, but the rest of him... Not so much.

_Dodge them, Leo, _He thought. Sadly, it was not as easy as it seems. Attempting to run in ankle deep snow while it melted around you was not fun. Luckily, he got to Calypso's side just as her last snowball left her hand.

"How's that sweater workin' for ya?" Leo asked, attempting to lean on her shoulder but failing miserable since they were about the same hight.

"Fine," Calypso retorted, moving out from under Leo's arm, resulting in him falling into the snow.

"How's that snow workin' for ya?" Was Calypso's comeback, biting her lips to hide a smile. Leo simply got up a brushed himself off as if nothing happened.

"Glad your not cold anymore," He replied, pecking her on the cheek. Calypso brushed her fingers against his jawline and turned his head to kiss him, right on the lips. A real kiss.

"That didn't happen," Calypso said as she pulled away, as they always did. It kind of became a ritual for them.

"Of course it didn't," Leo replied, taking her hand and walking down the stairs to taste some of that cider.

* * *

This is my second Author's Note! Yay!

**(MP never writes author's notes independently, and then I steal her spotlight and add something in, like I am doing now! Yay for great friendship!)**  


Review because all da ladies love Leo.

And I suppose all the fanboys too...

If any fanboys are reading this, PM us or something, because I just want to know...

Are you out there? 0_0 **DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Yah know MP, that sounded really stalker-ish... We may have to work on this... (Menacingly smacks palms with a ruler)... YOU PEOPLE SAW NOTHING!  
**


	2. Sparkle Wars and Mistletoe

I'm on a roll! Third Author's Note!

This day's part of our Christmas fanfic is Jasper.

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO or HOO.** But I do own a cute puppy.

And now, for our feature presentation...

* * *

Sparkle Wars and Mistletoe

"Jason, did you get the sparkle spray bottles?" Piper asked, stumbling around with her arms full of mistletoe, holiday garlands and glitter, her cornucopia perched on her head like a hat.

"Uhh... What sparkle spray bottles?" Jason replied, slightly afraid of what Piper would need sparkle spray bottles for.

"The bottles that spray sparkles on the wall for decoration? I told you to go get them from Leo," Piper replied, setting down the decorations on the floor, just missing the table.

"Oh..." Jason replied, helping Piper pick the decorations up from the floor while she put the cornucopia on the table.

"Judging by your complete cluelessness on this topic, I will assume you were not listening and didn't get the stuff from Leo," Piper replied, bopping Jason over the head with a tube of wrapping paper.

_Oh, _Jason remembered now. He vaguely remembered Piper telling him about this... He wasn't really listening, he was kind of... Maybe... Staring into her eyes as they glittered with excitement for this party? Just maybe...

"Jason... Jason... JASON! Are you listening?" Piper shouted, looking as if she was about to hit him with the tape roll she had just picked up.

"Nope," Jason replied. That was not a good thing to say. Piper did end up hitting him over the head with the tape roll.

"Now that you have been thoroughly punished, go get the sparkle spray bottles, please," Piper instructed.

"Yes, sensei," he muttered, grinning. He walked out quickly before his girlfriend could use any other decorations as weapons.

When he staggered back into the room with the giant box of sparkle spray bottles Piper had already gotten a good start on putting everything up. Streamers were strung across the ceiling neatly and with complementary colors. Jason doubted he could even hang one of them correctly.

Piper was standing on a ladder near the doorway, hanging the first of the mistletoe. Jason craned his head to look at her. "I got the sparkle spray bottles," he called.

"Good. Just let me finish this..." Piper made tiny adjustments to the decoration that he could not see the point of at all. "Almost there." She gave it one last tweak and leaned back. "Perfect!"

She climbed down the ladder and opened the box that Jason was still holding. He noticed that as she leaned over that she smelled kind of like how Drew had smelled during his first day at Camp Half-blood, but with a warmer, more Piper-y scent.

"Leo really came through with these," she said appreciatively, ending her inspection. "They'll match the tablecloths perfectly if we use this color-" she pulled out a red spray bottle- "with this color-" she pulled out another one- "as long as we don't use that other dark green..."

Jason nodded as if he understood what she was talking about. It was enough work to make sure his clothes didn't completely clash in the morning. Anything else was pushing it. He set the box down next to a table so Piper could continue to ramble on about Aphrodite things without killing his arms from holding that giant box. Jason began to rifle through the supplies on the table. Red puff balls? Where could those possibly go? And those Christmas lights would look really pretty when they were all lit up. He reached for an unopened bag and accidentally knocked over a tub of silver glitter with his elbow onto Piper, who had been kneeling on the floor sorting through the spray bottles.

"Hey!" she sprang to her feet, glitter cascading off her sweater and onto the floor. Her hair was full of it and her face had also gotten a light dusting.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Jason raised his hands and gave her an I'm-so-innocent look.

"You're giving me the I'm-so-innocent look. That's never a good sign."

"No, really!"

"Payback!" Piper grabbed a bright orange sparkle spray bottle and blasted him in the chest.

Jason looked down at the swathe of orange that now swooped across his favorite light blue sweater. "Hey, Hazel made me that shirt!"

Piper's eyes widened. "Whoops."

"Well, too late now. Guess you're in for it too!" Jason scrambled for something and found a paint tube and squirted it at Piper. Green splattered against her cheek, dripping down onto her shoulder. She gasped in outrage.

"Oh, you are going down, Grace!" she yelled.

"In your dreams!" he called back, ducking behind the ladder to avoid most of the next onslaught from the spray bottle.

Piper pulled out her cornucopia and shot a barrage of sugar cookies between the struts of the ladder.

"No fair!" called Jason.

"All's fair in love and war!" she sent right back.

"Frank, get back here you sheep!" Hazel's voice wafted up from the stairs.

There was a confused silence for a moment, which Piper took advantage of by starting to sneak closer to Jason's hiding place. She was almost there, bottle ready to spray, when he came swooping out and flew up toward the ceiling. He stopped and hovered above her. "Everything's fair, right?" he smirked, his hair tousled and covered in cookie crumbs.

"Oh, shut up," she grinned back , and shot a ham at him.

He dodged easily. "Not so nice to be on the losing side, is it?"

Piper's eyes narrowed as she thought. Most of her projectiles wouldn't reach him at that range, and the ones that did he could dodge easily. So shooting things at him was out, but what else could she use...

Oh. Duh. If Jason was going to fly, she could always use her gift.

"Jason," she said, lacing her words with charmspeak, "Come back down."

"But-" His forehead crinkled as he dropped a few feet in the air.

"I only want to talk to you," Piper continued. "Just come down-_carefully_," she added, as Jason dropped another foot.

"Okay." He floated back to the floor and landed lightly. "What do you want to talk about?"

Piper stuck her spray bottle to his chest. "I win."

He blinked. "Wait, what? What just happened?" His vision clearing, he exclaimed in surprise. "That wasn't fair!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, it was, but still! Hey, mistletoe."

"What?" Piper looked up.

Jason acted quickly, snatching the spray bottle and turning it on Piper. "Ha."

"No, there really is mistletoe."

"Yeah, right." Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm not falling for that."

"Just take my word for it." And she kissed him.

And that was how the couple experienced the most sparkly kiss of all time, literally.

"You taste like sparkles," Jason commented and Piper laughed happily as they fell to the ground of the messiest, sparkly-est, mistletoe filled party room of all time.

* * *

**And how was that for day 2 of Twelve Days Till Christmas? Did you people like it?**

**Tell us... BELOW**

**(Constructive Criticism and Ideas in the REVEWSIES!)**

**PS. If you can guess the order of the pictures in the cover (L to R, top to bottom) then you get a cookie!**


	3. Knitting and Sheep

**HeY tHrEe! TIME TO ABUSE THE INTERNET AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF OUR HILARIOUS STORY.  
**

**Today's featured ship is: Frazel**

**Disclaimer: We don't not know how to own PJO. SM knows how to knit though!**

* * *

Knitting and Sheep

She said it would be _fun. _She said it would be _easy. _And now Frank was sitting on the floor encased in a cocoon of wool yarn...

"Now Frank," Hazel had said, "You take the needles and put this one under the top loop, like this" She did some weird maneuver that Frank could only dream of doing.

"Uh... Hee hee... I can do this," Frank said, putting on his determined face. He grabbed the sea green wool (for Percy's party favor sweater, of course) and put the correct amount of loops onto the first needle. Then things went crazy. As he watched Hazel's needles click against the other, the gray wool yarn slinking back and forth between the needles, he wasn't really watching what he was doing.

"Uh... Hazel? A little help?" Frank mumbled from behind a gag of yarn, which had somehow wrapped around his mouth.

"Oh Frank!" Hazel exclaimed, pulling the yarn off of Frank's mouth. "Let's try this again."

"I think something is plotting against me," Frank announced. "Maybe sheep hate me."

Hazel struggled with the wool wrapped around Frank's arm. "This isn't working at all!"

Frank started thrashing, trying to escape. He was not going to let anyone see him like this.

Then he turned into a sheep.

Hazel groaned in exasperation. "Frank, what are we going to do with you? A sheep?"

Frank the sheep ran around in circles, betting his feet caught in the yarn and making odd bleating noises. "Baaaaaaaa!"

Hazel tried to calm him down. "Frank, it's okay."

Frank was getting uncomfortable with his feet, (hooves?) wrapped in yarn and Hazel trying to untangle him. Once Hazel had let go, he bolted, unable to think straight.

"No Frank!" Hazel shouted after him, dropping the yarn and running out of her room.

"Baaa!" A faint baa came from down the hall.

"Frank! Get back here you sheep!" Hazel yelled, dashing down the hallways, past the mess hall. Unbeknownst to her, there was a loop of yarn tied around her ankle from Frank's struggling. After rounding a sharp corner and running into a wall (how did that get there?!) Hazel finally found Frank, sitting on his little sheep face in the stables.

"Frank, come here, I got you," Hazel said, slowly walking towards the overturned Frank-sheep. Luckily, Frank had calmed down enough to not run away like a mad-sheep. She reached around the overturned sheep's arms and picked him up. He seemed to be all tired out from running and had fallen asleep.

"Okay, let's get you back to the room," Hazel whispered, slowly walking back up the hallway. When she reentered the room, all she found was a tangled mess of string hanging on the walls and across the furniture.

"Frank! Wake up and help me clean this up please," Hazel stated, putting down the Frank-sheep so that she wouldn't have to hold him when he changed back. Frank the sheep slowly stirred and blinked. In another second he was human again.

"What just happened? Why is this room a mess? Why do I feel the strange urge to eat grass?" Frank asked, carefully picking the yarn off the chair.

"1. You turned into a sheep. 2. You ran around like a mad-sheep. 3. You were a sheep," Hazel replied, bundling up the green yarn.

"Okay... Let's forget that ever happened and continue with these sweaters... Or _you _continue with those sweaters and I will stay as far away as I can..."Frank stated, slowly backing away from the knitting needles Hazel was holding.

"Sure Frank. How about you take this sweater to Annabeth, then?" Hazel stated, picking up a gray sweater and handing it to Frank. "Come back soon!"

Hazel sat down to knit, it was calm and peaceful without Frank getting tangled in a cocoon of yarn. After a few minutes, dropped stitches (which were easily fixed with manipulation of the needles) Frank stumbled back in, something that looked like grass hanging out of his mouth.

"Frank," Hazel began cautiously, "Why is there grass in your mouth?"

"I really have no idea," Frank said after spitting out the grass.

"How about you try to untangle this ball of yarn?" Hazel suggested, holding up a huge bundle of red yarn.

"I'll try," Frank said, carefully taking the bundle of yarn out of Hazel's hands as if it were a bomb. So they sat down to work and all way well, that is, until Frank came along a very tangled part of the string. Hazel looked away for one minute and then bad things happen.

"Hazel? A little help?" Frank asked. Hazel looked over at him and he was wrapped in that yarn she had asked him to untangle.

"Frank! Twice in one day?" Hazel asked. "Maybe you should turn into a lizard to get out,"

"Thanks Hazel, you're so nice," Frank grumbled, yet reluctantly turning into a lizard.

"Sorry Frank," Hazel replied, pecking him on the cheek once he was human again. "How about you just watch?"

"Gladly," Frank replied, sitting down to watch Hazel knit.

* * *

**Hi. I'm tired. Sorry this wasn't the best... But... It gives you lots of stuff to constructively criticize! **


	4. Cookies and Blue Dye

**Hey people! Here is our story again!  
**

**Today is: PERCABETH**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson does... Wait... There was something wrong there...**

* * *

Cookies and Blue Dye

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy pestered, "Why are we making cookies?"

"Piper told us to, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied, dumping a little (okay, a lot) more than the necessary amount of chocolate chips in the batter.

"But what about her cornucopia?" Percy asked again, plucking a chocolate chip out of the bowl.

"She said she needed something to occupy you so you didn't mess up the decorations," Annabeth replied, Percy looked slightly put out at the fact.

"But Jason gets to help," Percy stated, indignant.

"So you would rather be working with Piper and Jason than with your own girlfriend?" Annabeth asked, indignantly, stirring the chocolate chips into the dough.

"No, no!" Percy replied, "It's just, why are we doing a task that can easily be done in seconds?"

"Ooh Percy, good choice of words!" Annabeth replied sarcastically, not really answering Percy's question.

The two settled into silence. The moved gracefully about the kitchen as if it were a choreographed dance. They were careful to avoid the pot of cider sitting on the stove, for every few minutes, it would whir and buzz as if it were stirring its contents without a spoon.

"Why are we celebrating Christmas, Annabeth?" Percy asked after smashing very large ball of dough onto the tray.

"Because Piper wants to," Annabeth replied.

"No really, I mean, isn't Christmas a non-Greek holiday?" Percy asked, dropping the contents of a bottle onto the cookies while Annabeth's back was turned.

"So you _don't _want an excuse to celebrate, eat cookies and get presents?" Annabeth asked, suspiciously.

"Well, actually... I do... But..." Percy muttered, unable to come up with a proper response.

"On the topic of presents, what might you want?" Annabeth asked.

"How about a nice long book," Percy replied, the I'm-so-innocent tone leaking into his voice.

"Okay," Annabeth replied sarcastically, "How about The Art of War?"

"No! Not reading!" Percy replied in mock terror.

"Percy... Why are these cookies blue?" Annabeth asked, snatching the bottle of blue dye from Percy's hands.

"Blue is very nice this time of year," Percy replied in a false-serious voice.

"These cookies were supposed to be red and green! Not blue!" Annabeth replied, moving out of reach of Percy's hands as he tried to get back the food dye.

"But I like blue!" Percy replied indignantly.

"We are going to have to remake these," Annabeth exclaimed, pulling flour out of the cupboard.

"But we can't waste this batch," Percy replied, grabbing a ball of blue cookie dough in his hand.

"Don't you dare throw that at me," Annabeth growled, grabbing a cookie sheet to use as a shield.

"I would never!" Percy exclaimed in mock hurt, lunging towards Annabeth and smearing a bit of the dough onto her nose.

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth roared, dropping the empty cookie sheet and picking up a full one.

"I'm sorry Annabeth!" He shouted, falling to his knees and grabbing onto Annabeth's legs as if begging for mercy.

"Oh, it's okay then," Annabeth replied.

"Really?" Percy asked, looking up to Annabeth.

"Nope!" She shouted, dumping the contents of the full cookie sheet onto Percy's head with a _splat!_

"Annabeth, you have something on your pants," Percy said while smearing the blue ball of dough onto Annabeth's pants.

"Ew! Percy, that's gross!" Annabeth shrieked, kicking Percy in his conveniently located face.

"Ow! Annabeth!" Percy whined, standing up and clutching his face.

"Stop whimpering Percy, I didn't kick you _that _hard," Annabeth commented.

"Annabeth, you have a little something on your face. Let me get that for you," Percy said, leaning towards Annabeth.

"Percy, wha-?" Annabeth began, but Percy had leaned in to kiss her nose.

"Mmmm," Percy exclaimed, "Blue cookie dough,"

"Percy! We have to get this kitchen cleaned up!" Annabeth announced.

"But messing the kitchen up is more fun than cleaning it!" Percy whined.

"Yes, and partying is more fun than cleaning a kitchen during a party," Annabeth replied, picking up a sponge and throwing it at Percy, "You can scrub the floor because you have the water powers. I'll get started on remaking the cookies."

"Yes ma'am," Percy replied, absentmindedly scrubbing the floor by moving the water in the sponge.

"Percy, is the kitchen clean?" Annabeth asked, putting the last tray of properly colored cookies in the oven.

"Yeah," Percy replied, a clouded, dreamy look in his eyes.

"Percy, you dislike blue, right?" Annabeth asked, nonchalantly while entering 9 minutes into the timer.

"Yeah... Wait, what! No! I really like blue!" Percy replied, toppling to the ground after trying to jump up quickly.

"Percy, we should go, I think Calypso and Leo are coming back now," Annabeth said.

"Aww... But the kitchen is warm!" Percy groaned.

"You can help wrap presents and eat some cornucopia cookies," Annabeth bribed, helping Percy up from the floor.

"How about something else..." Percy suggested.

"Okay, what?" Annabeth asked as the walked down the hall towards the Mess Hall.

"This," Percy replied, swooping down to kiss Annabeth on the lips just as they walk under a sprig of mistletoe.

"Mmmm," Annabeth states after pulling apart, "Blue cookie dough!"

* * *

**So, how was that? Was it funny?  
**

**Tell us what you thought while SM goes off to write an essay!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!** And unicorns. Unicorns are always welcome in this account. Along with whales for SM.


	5. Trees and Trimming

**WE ARE SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! WE HAVE LIKE 7 MILLION CHAPTERS IN THE WORKS ALL HOPEFULLY BE COMING OUT TODAY!  
**

**Gruniper is today's ship!**

**Disclaimer: A computer screen. That is what I see in front of me. Not the Blood of Olympus. Thats probably what Rick Riordan sees.**

* * *

Trees and Trimming

"Okay, you two are in charge of getting a Christmas tree, since you're the nature pair," A sparkly Piper announced to Grover and Juniper.

"How exactly are we supposed to do that while we're hovering over New York?" Grover asked.

"You'll find away," Piper sing-songed. To herself, she added, "Now I gotta get these sparkles off my sweater before Hazel kills me..."

"Okay... Juniper, what should we do?" Grover asked.

"Well, we need to get at tree..." Juniper replied.

"Trees... Where could we get a tree... Wait! A TREE! Was Piper implying that we were to cut down a tree? I hope not! That's just cruel!" Grover shouted, jumping practically a foot in the air.

"Well, we could have Leo make a fake tree... I mean, my cousins would not like being dressed up in tinsel and ornaments or whatever you do at Christmas," Juniper replied.

"They also wouldn't like being dead! Christmas is so cruel. People hang dead branches on their doors like decorations!" Grover was working himself up into a righteous anger.

"Calm down, Grover. I so agree with you, but humans have been doing it for centuries, and we can't change a tradition like that quickly. Right now we have to find Leo and get our job done." Juniper put her arm around Grover.

"Okay, let's check the Kitchen," Grover suggested.

"Why the kitchen?" Juniper asked, pulling her green shawl over her shoulders, the cold from outside was leaking in a bit.

"He likes to spend his time there with Calypso," Grover replied.

Juniper grinned. "That's sweet, but I bet he can't cook to save his life."

"Actually, he's pretty good. You should try his enchiladas." Grover closed his eyes in bliss. "They taste as if Leo rolled up Mount Olympus and put it in a tortilla."

Laughing, Juniper pulled Grover down the hall. "Come on, maybe we can get him to make some for us after we ask about the tree."

"Leo!" Grover shouted, knocking on the kitchen door.

"Mmmphhh!" Came from inside, as if someone had fallen off a stool.

"What do you want?" Leo shouted back, while Calypso giggled, probably helping Leo up from the ground.

"We need a tree! And not a real one!" Grover replied, opening the door to see Calypso half bent over in laughter and a Leo with a salad bowl on his head.

"Umm, Leo, why do you have a salad bowl on your head?" Juniper asked.

"Well, you see, when Grover here knocked on the door, I may or may not have fallen and caused a chain reaction of letting the salad bowl fall on my head," Leo replied, taking the salad bowl off his head.

"Good for you..." Juniper replied.

"Anyway... We need a tree and I think that you would be able to make a nice tree," Grover said, changing the topic.

"Okay, but we need to get specific. Size, height, full branches or not," Leo replied.

"How about, decently large, five to six feet tall with full branches and a side of enchiladas," Grover replied.

"Got it... And would you like those enchiladas with tofu?" Leo asked, taking some tortillas out of his tool belt. How they got there, Grover didn't want to know.

"Yes, we're vegetarians," Grover replied, eying the bag of tortillas as if he wanted to snatch them and eat them right then and there. Which he did.

"Like Piper," Leo replied, taking tofu and a large serving platter out of his tool belt this time.

"We're gonna go get decorations now, how about you get working on the tree first," Juniper suggested.

"Got it," Leo replied.

Grover and Juniper decided on natural decorations. Juniper asked some of her cousins if she could borrow some of their hair ornaments (Pinecones, if you didn't get it) and they borrowed some old bird's nests that were irritating her cousins hair. How Juniper managed to contact her cousins from the Argo II, Grover will never know. Probably some sort of tree nymph magic.

"Let's go check on Leo," Juniper suggested. The two of them walked back to the Kitchen to ask Calypso where Leo was.

"Calypso, where is Leo?" Juniper asked.

"In the Mess Hall where the party is going to be. He's setting up your tree at the moment, but asked me to give you these," Calypso replied, pulling the serving platter out of the oven a scooping out a chuck on enchilada onto a plate for Grover.

"Mmm, thanks," Grover replied, taking a bite of the enchilada, plate and all.

"Lets get going, you can eat on the way," Juniper replied.

"Fine," Grover grumbled, shoving the enchilada back into his mouth.

"Leo! Is the tree ready?" Juniper shouted as they walked into the Mess Hall.

"Yes ma'am!" Leo replied, standing at attention with his fingers in salute.

The tree was about five and a half feet tall and very bushy.

"Thanks Leo," Juniper replied. "You can go now," Leo scampered out the door.

Grover walked up to the tree and sniffed at it, walking around it in a constructive and observing manner.

"Hmmm, it'll do... Let's get decorating!" Grover exclaimed, dumping out the decorations, onto his head.

"Of course, Grover," Juniper replied, taking a birds nest out of his hair.

"Do you happen to know why there are lines of sparkles on the wall?" Grover asked while hanging a pine cone on the branches.

"Nope. I assume it would be Jason and Piper, because they were decorating this room," Juniper replied, lodging a birds nest into the tree.

The couple settled down to decorating. Leo had somehow known they would want fake birds (probably because of Calypso) so they put those in the tree too.

"Time to put on the topper!" Grover shouted.

"I am pretty sure you are hyped up on enchiladas," Juniper replied, taking an especially shiny bird and sticking it on top of the tree.

"It's crooked!" Grover exclaimed, standing on the chair Juniper used and made a minuscule adjustment. "Now that we're done, let's get more enchiladas!"

"Yes Grover, more enchiladas," Juniper replied, leading Grover out the door before he could break anything.

* * *

**Okay, sorry about the lateness...**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**


	6. Caroling and Songwriting

**Sorry for the lateness... We kinda were working on essays... And there was a huge rush to get work done before break... But we're on break now, so we will hopefully be more on time.**

**Sorry again... Today is Tysella...**

**Disclaimer: We were writing essays recently... ****_Not _****the Blood of Olympus.**

* * *

Caroling and Songwriting

"Ella" Tyson said, "Do you know any songs we can sing?"

"Yes. Carol of the Bells, Joy to the World, Jingle Bells, 12 Days of Christmas..." Ella rattled off, citing each from a different book of songs.

"Okay, which on is easiest?" Tyson asked, awkwardly twisting the hem of his shirt.

"Jingle Bells is easiest," Ella squawked.

"How does it start, Ella?" Tyson questioned.

"It starts like this..." Ella began.

_"Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way..._

_Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh-_

"HEY!" Tyson shouted in.

"No, no, it's _In a one horse open sleigh,_" Ella corrected. "_Christmas Carols by Wally and Irene Bronner"_

"Let's make our own song, Ella!" Tyson shouted, pulling a jar of peanut butter out of his huge pockets. "Peanut butter for inspiration!"

"Okay Tyson. Ella likes writing songs," Ella replied as Tyson pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, and a pen.

"Let's make a song about Percy and the quest and the seven and the horse-y's and..." Tyson rambled.

"Yes...

_On the first day of Christmas, my-_

"PEANUT BUTTER!" Tyson suggested, loudly.

"No, how about _my true love_, like in the actual song," Ella decided.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_A son of Poseidon in the sweater_

"Yes, I like that" Tyson said, trying to write it down. "How do you spell 'Christmas'?"

"Let Ella write it," Ella suggested.

"Okay," Tyson replied, taking a spoon of peanut butter and shoving it into his mouth.

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_2 great prophecies_

_And a son of Poseidon in a sweater_

"Yay! Holiday sweaters!" Tyson shouted.

"Let's keep going," Ella suggested.

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_3 special horses_

_2 great prophecies_

_and a son of Poseidon in a sweater._

"Horse-y's!" Tyson shouted.

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_4 Greeks of seven_

_3 special horses_

_2 great prophecies_

_and a son of Poseidon in a sweater._

"Why a sweater?" Tyson asked.

"Because Hazel is making sweaters. _The Art of Sweaters..." _Ella rambled.

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_5 questing for Atlas_

_4 Greeks of seven_

_3 special horses_

_2 great prophecies_

_and a son of Poseidon in a sweater._

"What happened during the quest for Atlas?" Ella asked.

"I don't know. I only remember that three came back from the five that left," Tyson replied.

"That's sad," Ella replied. "Let's keep working.

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_6 left after the fall_

_5 questing for Atlas_

_4 Greeks of seven_

_3 special horses_

_2 great prophecies_

_and a son of Poseidon in a sweater._

"That is sad remembering about the fall..." Ella reminsiced.

"Let's not think about it," Tyson replied.

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_7 demigods_

_6 left after the fall_

_5 questing for Atlas_

_4 Greeks of seven_

_3 special horses_

_2 great prophecies_

_and a son of Poseidon in a sweater._

"I like singing," Tyson announced.

"Me too!" Ella replied.

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_8 on the Argo_

_7 demigods_

_6 left after the fall_

_5 questing for Atlas_

_4 Greeks of seven_

_3 special horses_

_2 great prophecies_

_and a son of Poseidon in a sweater._

"Are we talking about demigods on the Argo?" Tyson asked.

"I thinks so..." Ella replied.

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_9 questing against Gaea_

_8 on the Argo_

_7 demigods_

_6 left after the fall_

_5 questing for Atlas_

_4 Greeks of seven_

_3 special horses_

_2 great prophecies_

_and a son of Poseidon in a sweater._

"Nine demigods, right?" Ella asked.

"I was going to ask you that... But I think so," Tyson replied.

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_10 -_

"Ella! Tyson! Do you want to help put up Christmas lights?!" Someone, probably Piper, shouted from upstairs.

"YES!" Tyson shouted and hopped up from his seat.

"But we have to finish our song," Ella replied, slightly put out.

"We can do it later, but we can't put up lights later!" Tyson replied.

"Okay, let's go put up lights," Ella replied and they walked out the door.

* * *

**Okay, you can hate us, but there will hopefully be more soon...**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND SUGGEST SOMETHING FOR THE SONG IF YOU WANT!**


	7. Paperwork and Presents

**Jeyna friendshipping... YAY FOR PRESENTS!**

**Disclaimer: We own Percy Jackson! As in, we own a copy of the Percy Jackson books by Rick Riordan...**

* * *

Paperwork and Presents

"Reyna?" A voice drawled from the door.

"What?" Reyna snapped, feverishly scribbling her signature down on the piece of paper in front of her so she could talk to this person, who was probably Jason.

"Reyna, finish your paperwork, it's time to wrap presents," The person said, who _was _Jason from what Reyna saw from looking up.

"I'm busy Jason. Go away," Reyna replied, taking out a new document to sign and testing her pen in the margin.

"Why are you doing paperwork? We're not at Camp Jupiter and its the holidays," Jason asked.

"I have paper work to do. This is not a Roman holiday and just because we're not a Camp Jupiter it does not give me reason to shirk my responsibilities," Reyna replied, putting _another _signed document in the pile to her right.

"Oh... Okay, bye," Jason replied, walking out the door.

Reyna settled down into her normal routine of reading and signing the paperwork. There was a creak of the door behind her and she assumed that Jason was coming back to try to convince her to wrap presents again. There was another creak of the floor and Jason let himself back in, probably trying to be sneaky, but he wasn't fooling the daughter of Bellona.

"Hello Jason," Reyna greeted, not looking up from her paperwork.

"How did you know it was me?" Jason asked, disappointed.

"You're the only person who wants to get me out of here and doing something," Reyna replied, offhandedly.

"Oh, well, THIS IS A STICK UP! PUT YOUR PEN IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE IT!" Jason shouted, thinking quickly.

"Jason," Reyna said pointedly, with a glare.

"I said: THIS IS A STICK UP! PUT YOUR PEN IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE IT!" Jason shouted again, running behind Reyna and pulling out his coin.

"This isn't funny," Reyna growled. All she wanted was to finish the stupid paperwork and now she had a crazed son of Jupiter pretending to rob her or something.

"Humor me," Jason replied and Reyna grumbled and put her pen in the air.

"Now, stand up or get cut down," Jason announced.

"Jason. I think something is wrong. Have you had too much eggnog?" Reyna asked, slipping her dagger off the table and into her hand, just in case.

"Eggnog... Piper wouldn't let me have that stuff," Jason replied, losing the robber façade. "Now come wrap presents,"

"Fine," Reyna grumbled, "But just because you're going to keep attacking me if I don't,"

"True, now lets go!" Jason shouted, grabbing Reyna's wrist and yanking her down the hall. They reached the Mess Hall and Reyna saw the remnants of a glitter war.

"What happened?" Reyna asked, tearing her hand out of Jason's grip.

"Piper and I were decorating..." Jason replied. "Now let's get wrapping!"

"Of course. Now where are the presents and paper?" Reyna asked.

"Here!" Jason shouted and basically pulled about eight presents and a tube of wrapping paper out of his pants pocket. How he did that, Reyna did not want to know. Probably Leo.

"That's just... Great..." Reyna said and reluctantly took a present out of Jason's arms.

"Now, lets get wrapping!" Jason announced. There Greeks sure had changed him, but of course, it was the holidays so... He had a reason to be crazy... Crazier.

"Pass me the scissors," Reyna requested.

"Here you go," Jason replied, handing over the orange scissors that were in his hand.

"Thanks," Reyna replied, taking the scissors and cutting a neat rectangle to wrap a book Jason is probably giving to Annabeth.

"Peter Johnson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, huh? Is that for Annabeth?" Reyna asked, tightly wrapping the book in a red and green striped wrapping paper.

"Yeah, it's really good. You might want to try it some time," Jason replied, fumbling with the ribbon he was trying to wrap around his loosely wrapped present.

"I think I might. Do you need some help with that?" Reyna asked, leaning over to help Jason.

"Yeah... How are you so good?" Jason asked as Reyna unwrapped the set of arrows that Jason got for Frank.

"Circe's Island," Reyna responded, "I picked up a lot of things there. Some that I don't want to remember,"

"Like what?" Jason asked, not getting the hint.

"Didn't I say I didn't like to remember it?" Reyna asked, tying the ribbon around the package and putting a tag on it.

"Oh... Yeah... So what did you learn?" Jason asked again.

"This," Reyna replied, making a grabbing motion and a present flew up in the air.

"Sorcery!" Jason exclaimed, snatching the present out of the air and putting it safely back under the tree.

"Yeah, I was on _Circe's Island! _What did you think I learned?" Reyna snapped, obviously not liking to think about it.

"Um... How to put makeup on people?" Jason replied, his statement more of a question.

"I did learn that. Now we should keep wrapping, I still have more paperwork," Reyna replied.

"Party pooper," Jason muttered.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that so I don't have a reason to murder you on the spot," Reyna replied, picking up an art pad and colored pencils and wrapping it up.

"This is for Hazel, right?" Reyna asked, sticking a name tag onto the present.

"Yeah," Jason replied while he finished wrapping Piper's present.

"Done with my four already!" Reyna announced, placing the fifth gift she wrapped under the tree.

"Really? I'm only on my second one! Could you wrap the baby stuff for Hedge and Mellie?" Jason replied.

"On it!" Reyna replied.

"I'm sorry," Jason stated, out of the blue.

"For what? I'm fine with wrapping presents," Reyna replied.

"No, I'm sorry for leaving you," Jason said.

"It's fine, you couldn't help it, it was Juno's choice," Reyna answered.

"I know, but I can still feel guilty," Jason answered. This was an inopportune time for a heart to heart chat.

"I would rather the would be saved and have you gone for a little while than the world end but you don't go missing," Reyna replied.

"I guess... But lets talk about something else, it's not the time for a heart to heart chat," Jason stated.

"Just what I was thinking. Why did you get Nico a blue T-Shirt with a huge 'P' on it... Wait, let me guess, you got it as a joke for his crush on Percy? That's not very nice!" Reyna scolded.

"I did... Wait, how did you know?" Jason asked.

"We did some talking... And I am pretty good at reading expressions. Nico's face is as readable as a book when he is looking a Percy," Reyna replied.

"Did you pick that up in Circe's Island too?" Jason teased.

"Thanks for bringing that back again," Reyna hissed, "Now I think you need to rethink your gift choice for Nico,"

"Yes mother," Jason replied, teasingly. The two friends settled into easy conversation, after they had gotten what was bothering them off their chest.

"I have to go finish my paperwork, but I'll see you at the party," Reyna replied.

"More paperwork?! Oh well, see you then," Jason replied and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

**I MADE A FUNNY! PETER JOHNSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE LIGHTNING THIEF? I AM SO FUNNY!**

**Anyway, sorry about the bad ending but... Life happens...**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**


	8. Talking and Blue Marshmallows

**Jasico friend-shipping! I can tag friend-shipping, so deal with it!  
**

**Warning, this may be a little depressing...**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO. We have to go eat cookies and try not to cry that we don't own PJO.**

* * *

Talking and Blue Marshmallows

Nico sat shivering on the mast, the snow sticking to his hair. He had seen one snowball fight already and nobody had noticed him. It's not like they would, though. Nobody notices the Ghost King who spends his time in the shadows.

"Hey! Nico!"

_Really?_

"Go away, Grace!"

Jason squinted up at him from the deck of the Argo II. "You'll get a cold up there or something if you don't come down!"

"You're not my older brother or anything." Nico shot back down, not willing to admit he was slightly touched by Jason's concern.

Jason sighed and flew up to the mast. Jason grabbed Nico. "Alright, you're coming down."

Nico snarled and jerked away from the other demigod. "Don't touch me. I'll shadow travel down if it's that important."

Jason smiled in triumph.

Soon he had hauled Nico inside and sat him in front of a fire.

"I'm just...fine." Nico tried to scowl but his teeth were chattering too hard for it to really work.

"Uh-huh. Your fingers are blue." Jason left to get blankets.

Nico grumbled but held his hands closer to the fire. It felt so good...

"I brought cocoa!" Jason shouted as he walked in the door, blankets draped over his arms and cocoa in his hands.

"Yay," Nico deadpanned.

"Yay to you too, now drink up!" Jason replied, handing him a cup of cocoa and dumping the blankets on top of Nico.

"I almost spilled my cocoa," Nico grumbled, completely covered in blankets except for his arm that was holding the cup.

"And then I would have had to clean it up!" Jason exclaimed. "Now, Nico-"

"Oh don't get all 'heart to heart' on me! I don't want to talk about it!" Nico snarled.

"Geez man, don't get all protective!" Jason muttered in response.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Jason asked later.

"No. I would like more cocoa. Marshmallows this time, please," Nico ordered.

"Yes, your majesty," Jason mocked.

He left Nico covered in blankets and staring at the fire. In the kitchen, he grabbed some of the hot cocoa powder and heated up some milk. After a minute, he dumped the warm milk over the powder and stirred it with a spoon. As Jason opened the cupboard, he noticed a lack of blue food dye. Percy. He grabbed the bag of marshmallows and dumped a few into the cup, not really looking, and walked up the stairs.

"Here you go," Jason said, handing the cup of cocoa over to Nico.

"Um... Jason, why are these marshmallows blue?" Nico asked, picking a soggy marshmallow out of the cup. Sure enough, it was blue!

"They _are _blue! Well, it's kinda obvious. Percy did it," Jason replied.

"We'll have to talk to him about this," Nico replied.

"Later. Now we _have to _talk about this. Keeping your feelings bottled up is not healthy," Jason replied.

"No," Nico replied.

"Yes, now why were you going to freeze yourself out there?" Jason asked, Nico glared at him.

"The cold feels better," Nico said offhandedly.

"What do you mean by that?" Jason questioned.

"It hurts less than emotional pain..." Nico replied.

"This is not good. I don't want you freezing yourself to death to drown out your emotional feelings!" Jason exclaimed. "You have to tell him. It'll hurt less if you let those feelings out,"

"I can't," Nico replied.

"Why not," Jason asked, calming down.

"I'm afraid," Nico answered.

"Of what?" Jason questioned.

"I'm afraid... That... He'll hate me... I couldn't live like that," Nico replied.

"He'd never hate you! You're his little brother," Jason stated.

"Great," Nico grumbled, shutting himself out again.

"Just promise to tell everyone and the party, please? We'll all be happy for you!" Jason replied.

"No..." Nico answered.

"Please? Why won't you?" Jason asked. Nico had no answer.

"You have no reason not too! Just tell them," Jason pestered, putting on a face that said _I am not going to let up on this unless you agree!_

"Fine! Whatever!" Nico shouted, grumbling about stupid sons of Jupiter.

"Now lets go ask Percy about those blue marshmallows!" Jason announced, a smug smile gracing his mouth. Nico easily punched it off of him.

* * *

**Guess what, this is going to have a second part!**

**Constructive Criticism!**


	9. Monopoly and Awkward Glances

**Hi, sorry we're really off scheduele... We had time management problems... And I couldn't get on FF on the 25. Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: CHAIRS! As previously stated, we don't own PJO... Wait, the previous statement was "CHAIRS!"... Oh well! We DoN't OwN mOnOpOlY, eItHeR!**

* * *

Monopoly and Awkward Glances

_Last time on: Twelve Days Till Christmas_

_"Now lets go ask Percy about those blue marshmallows!" Jason announced, a smug smile gracing his mouth. Nico easily punched it off of him._

* * *

"Percy," Jason shouted, knocking on his door.

"Yeah?" Percy asked from inside.

"Can we come in?" Jason asked.

"Who's _we_?" Percy asked.

"Nico and I," Jason replied.

"Sure, we can play Monopoly," Percy replied.

"Uh... Okay..." Nico said, as Jason continued pulling Nico into Percy's room.

The boys had just settled into their Monopoly game when there came another knock on the door.

"Percy?" A voice, most likely Annabeth, asked.

"I'm busy," He replied. Annabeth didn't care, and simply barged in with Reyna alongside her.

"Ooh, Monopoly, can we play?" Annabeth asked.

No!" Percy decided, "Go play your own game!"

"Fine," Annabeth snapped, she and Reyna stalked off, probably to start their own game of Monopoly.

"Well then, Percy, we have to ask you something," Jason started.

"Do you want to be the shoe or the hat?" Percy asked Nico.

"Um... The hat," Nico decided.

"Here you go," Percy said seriously, pressing the hat into Nico's hand. It felt nice, warm and comforting, Nico could feel a blush rise up on his cheeks while Percy stared earnestly at him. It really didn't help that Jason was looking at him like _I know your secrets._

"Thanks!" Nico squeaked, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"You welcome," Percy replied, flashing a huge grin.

"Now, would you like to be the shoe or the money bag?" Percy asked Jason, putting the serious face back on.

"I shall be graced with the shoe, please," Jason said, matching Percy's tone.

"As you wish," Percy replied, pressing the shoe into Jason's hand.

"And I shall have the boat," Percy decided, taking the boat out of the box.

"Okay, who goes first?" Percy asked.

"Who's oldest?" Jason questioned.

"I'm 17, I think I'm the oldest," Percy said.

"Think again, I'm technically like 80, so I go first," Nico replied, attempting a casual conversation.

"But you're only 14 mentally," Percy complained.

"But if we're talking about who's been on this planet longest, it would be me," Nico retaliated.

"Just let Nico go first," Jason complained to Percy.

"Fine," Percy sulked. Percy already had the cards set up and he handed Nico the dice.

"Eight," Nico announced, moving the hat eight spaces.

"My turn!" Percy shouted, grabbing the dice from the board and rolling them

"Three," Jason remarked, looking at the dice.

"Yay," Percy grumbled, moving his piece three spaces. The trio played for a little, feeling like they had forgotten something.

"Um, Percy... Where is the money?" Nico asked, indicating towards the box with the fake paper money falling out of it.

"I quit! This is too hard! We should have gotten Annabeth to help!" Percy exclaimed, falling backwards on the floor.

"Okay, Percy. Anyways, Nico and I had a question," Jason replied, nudging Nico and giving him that look again. Nico felt his cheeks flush up and quickly turned to glare at Jason and punch him again.

"Ow!" Jason exclaimed mockingly, indicating at Nico to start.

"Why are the marshmallows blue?" Nico asked.

"Why not? Is the question you should be asking," Percy replied, "Now lets go eat some of them!"

"Queue Percy running out the door..." Jason narrated. Percy jumped up and darted out the door and down the hall to get marshmallows.

"Let's follow him," Nico suggested.

"Sure," And the two ran out the door after Percy.

"No! I will _not _buy the Central Avenue for that much! And you better watch out, I am going to win this!" Annabeth shouted from behind the door of her cabin. Her and Reyna were probably playing their own game of Monopoly.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Princess," Reyna replied coolly. Annabeth made some sort of irritated noise.

"Hey," Percy exclaimed, back from the kitchen with a bag of blue marshmallows in his hand. "Annabeth attacked me with her dagger when I called her that! How come Reyna gets a free pass?"

"You'll never know, Percy," Jason replied, "And we probably look creepy standing outside of their door,"

"Let's go back to somebodies cabin, guys," Nico said. The trio walked back to Percy's cabins, Percy shoving marshmallows in their mouths the whole way back.

"Percy! Stop!" Nico shouted, after Percy tried to shove three marshmallows into Nico's mouth at once.

"Fine," Percy pouted, shoving said three marshmallows into his own mouth.

"I think the shouting stopped. We can go ask the girls for help," Jason remarked.

"Okay," Percy replied, professionally opening the door and bowing to let the others out.

The boys knocked on the door to Annabeth's cabin, receiving no reply.

"Annabeth?" Percy called out through the door. Again, no reply.

"We're coming in there!" Percy exclaimed, opening the unlocked door. There they found Annabeth and Reyna fast asleep, the Monopoly game almost finished. They had fallen asleep sprawled across the Monopoly board, scattering the pieces.

"Annabeth?" Percy called, snapping his fingers in front of Annabeth's face.

"Huh? Who won?" Annabeth asked sleepily.

"I did," Reyna replied, already awake and stretching out.

"No you didn't! I did!" Annabeth retaliated.

"Ladies, ladies, please don't fight! And by the way, neither of you won," Percy exclaimed.

"What? Neither of us?" Annabeth and Reyna exclaimed.

"Yup, now have some marshmallows," Percy replied, shoving a marshmallow into Annabeth's mouth.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, spitting out the marshmallow.

"Annabeth! That was a waste of a perfectly good marshmallow!" Percy exclaimed.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth grumbled.

"I think it's dinner time," Leo shouted.

"Since when were you here?" Nico asked.

"Since Annabeth and Percy started fighting over marshmallows. I brought popcorn," Leo replied.

"Leo, that's for the party, "A voice called out.

"Calypso? You're here too?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, and it is dinner time," Calypso replied.

"Let's go," Leo decided.

"Yeah," Everybody replied.

* * *

**Ugh. Then ending is bleh... I just wanted to throw Leo in.**

**Constructive Criticism and the rest will be coming out today.**


	10. Competitiveness and Napping

**Reynabeth friendship!**

**MORE MONOPOLY!**

**Disclaimer: We own PJO and Monopoly! At least, we own our own copies of the PJO books and the board game Monopoly...**

* * *

Competitiveness and Napping

_Last Time On Twelve Days Till Christmas:_

_"No!" Percy decided, "Go play your own game!"_

_"Fine," Annabeth snapped, she and Reyna stalked off, probably to start their own game of Monopoly._

* * *

"So, what piece do you want?" Annabeth asked Reyna.

"I'll be the dog," Reyna replied, picking up the tiny metal dog.

"Sure, and I'll be the wheelbarrow," Annabeth replied.

"Now do you want to be the banker or should I be?" Reyna asked.

"I'll do it," Annabeth replied, picking up the instructions and money.

"Okay, two 500's for you, four 100's for you, one 50's for you, one 20's for you, two 10's for you, one 5's for you and five 1's for you. That should total up to $1,500," Annabeth counted out as Reyna unfolded the board and put out the cards.

"Who goes first?" Reyna asked.

"Roll the dice and we'll see," Annabeth replied. The dice were rolled, and the results were Annabeth - 5, Reyna - 6.

"I go first," Reyna announced, a smug smile gracing her lips.

"Just go," Annabeth huffed. Reyna rolled the two dice and when they landed, she got a seven.

"Chance," Reyna stated, picking a Chance card from the stack closest to her. "Advance to Go and collect $200,"

"200 dollars please, banker," Reyna asked, holding out one hand and putting the Chance card back with the other.

"Yes ma'am," Annabeth replied, her voice laced with a sickly sweet venom.

"Thank you," Reyna replied, taking the two $100 bills and putting them in her money stash. The girls played, mostly in silence except to spit out a snide remark on the others chances of winning. They collected property and when Annabeth landed on Reyna's piece of property, she had to pay rent.

"Alright, 10 dollars please," Reyna requested, holding out her hand.

"How about we make a trade. I'll pay you 60 dollars for the Central Avenue," Annabeth suggested.

"No. I bought it for 100 dollars, so a minimum of 150 dollars is required," Reyna replied, petting the Central Avenue property card like it was her precious.

"I'll pay 100," Annabeth bargained.

"150," Reyna replied.

"120?" Annabeth tried again.

"200, and if you keep bargaining, it will go up even more," Reyna replied.

"No! I will _not _buy the Central Avenue for that much! And you better watch out, I am going to win this!" Annabeth shouted, reluctantly paying her 10 dollars rent instead of trying to buy it.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Princess," Reyna replied coolly. Annabeth made some sort of irritated snarl.

The rest of the game was spent glaring at each other and arguing, making a point _not_ to buy things from the other so to prove they could win without the other's help.

"And I'll take a hotel on the boardwalk in exchange for these four houses," Reyna announced, replacing the four green pieces with one red one. "And now you'll have to pay more if you land here,"

"Great," Annabeth grumbled, picking up the dice and rolling for her turn. After a while, the competitive spirit of the girls began to die down.

"I'm-" Yawn "Tired," Annabeth announced.

"We're-" Yawn, "Almost done, Annabeth," Reyna replied.

"Maybe a little-" Yawn "Rest wouldn't hurt," Annabeth suggested.

"Sure," Reyna replied. The girls laid against the side of the bed, shutting their eyes for a moment. Before they knew it, they were sprawled across the Monopoly board, their game completely lost in the scattering of pieces.

"Annabeth?" Percy called, snapping his fingers in front of Annabeth's face.

"Huh? Who won?" Annabeth asked sleepily.

"I did," Reyna replied, already awake and stretching out.

"No you didn't! I did!" Annabeth retaliated.

"Ladies, ladies, please don't fight! And by the way, neither of you won," Percy exclaimed.

"What? Neither of us?" Annabeth and Reyna exclaimed.

"Yup, now have some marshmallows," Percy replied, shoving a marshmallow into Annabeth's mouth.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, spitting out the marshmallow.

"Annabeth! That was a waste of a perfectly good marshmallow!" Percy exclaimed.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth grumbled.

"I think it's dinner time," Leo shouted.

"Since when were you here?" Nico asked.

"Since Annabeth and Percy started fighting over marshmallows. I brought popcorn," Leo replied.

"Leo, that's for the party, "A voice called out.

"Calypso? You're here too?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, and it is dinner time," Calypso replied.

"Let's go," Leo decided.

"Yeah," Everybody replied.

* * *

**And since this story ended the same way as the previous one, it has the same horrible ending! Yay... (Note the sarcasm)**

**ConStrUctIve _CRITICISM!_**


	11. Babies and Naming

**Welcome back! I hope we get this up on time!**

**Today is: Coach Hedge/Mellie [Insert ship name here]**

**Disclaimer: We probably don't own PJO, I mean, there are two of us... And we're probably not guys...**

* * *

Babies and Naming

Coach Hedge peered over and the little baby girl in Mellie's arms.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Mellie whispered, her voice soft and soothing.

"Yes, but she's so small! How is she gonna protect demigods when the time comes?" Coach Hedge asked.

"She will get bigger, Gleeson," Mellie replied, putting the baby in the crib Leo had made for their baby. "Now let's decide a name, I'll come up with ten and you come up with ten,"

"Yes ma'am," Coach Hedge replied. The two got to work, by the time Mellie had ten names, Hedge had eaten his pencil, the corner's of his paper and one of the names off his list.

"Do you have some ideas yet, Gleeson?" Mellie asked.

"Yes. How about Chuck?" Coach Hedge asked.

"Gleeson, it's a girl! How about, Violet?" Mellie suggested.

"Did you say Violent? I like that," Coach Hedge replied.

"No, I said Violet. But now that I think about it, I don't really like it," Mellie said.

"Okay, well, what about Scarlet? You know, like blood. It's a girl's name." Gleeson smiled triumphantly.

"That's kind of, um... graphic," Mellie pointed out.

"Yeah! It'd be great!" Coach Hedge looked at Mellie's face. "You don't seem excited."

"Let's not." She shook her head.

"Hmph. Fine, what are some of your girly names?" Gleeson scowled.

"Aurora, Sophia, and Wendy are my favorites." The wind spirit hummed to the small child in her arms. "What do you think? Do you want to be Sophia?"

"But those are weakling names! She is going to need a good, strong name. Names have power, Mellie, and my baby is going to get a good one." Gleeson paced around the small room.

"But then what?" Mellie closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Thinking takes so much energy."

Coach Hedge's face softened a bit. His wife had been so amazing throughout her whole pregnancy, always cheerful and optimistic. Only now, after it was almost all over, was she even beginning to seem tired. He kneelled down and put his arm around her. "What about Willow?"he suggested softly.

Mellie opens her eyes and looks down at her baby. "Willow? Willow. Yes, I can see that. It's a beautiful name."

"She'll bend, but never break." The satyr nodded. "She'll show those monsters what-for!"

Mellie laughed quietly. "I'm sure she will."

"Hello, Willow." Coach Hedge smiled as she grasped his finger. "You're going to be strong and beautiful and the best protector the world had ever seen. Maybe even better than me some day."

The newly named baby cooed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**The End! Wasn't that cute?**

**The party will come later today, hopefully.**

**C_onstructive _Criticism!**


End file.
